Naruto's life as a raven!
by teen-dirtbags
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

we don't own it we just write it in a weird way.

Naruto's life as a raven!

In a small village, at the furthest part of fire country on the border with rice country . A old man had a smallish box handed to him by a traveling ninja, when the old man got near his home the box he had been given started making a crying noise. So when the old came to a stop, he opened the box to find a hungry baby that might not have been fed since maybe just after birth if ever and now the poor thing looked close to death and would probably die for sure, if not fed soon.

It's been about three weeks since the old man returned to his home village and he started looking for a safe home for this child who was clearly unloved enough to be put in a box. Who was starved and dumped with just some random person who could have done god knows what to a child. The infant soon started to look more healthy and when he was strong enough that he was adopted by a big clan called the Raven clan, who were known for their connections with the black bird.so the youngster was chosen to be the youngest and complete baby of the clan, so for his whole life it means, he would be spoiled rotten by his much older new siblings.

The infants new family decided as one to name the baby boy naruto, at he naming ceremony he was blessed by all the elders within the village and the surrounding villages also. His seven new siblings had eight necklaces made with the family crest on it and each wore theirs as they placed the eighth on Naruto when the blessing were all done to show they except him as their brother. Which made all present smile at the act, they also decided that the day of the naming ceremony would be classed as little naruto's birthday in future. And since they didn't know when he was born a part from a rough time line of just over three weeks ago, so the 31th of October, will from now on be his birthday.

It's now twelve years since then a little Naruto is not little anymore, now a fine young gent or so he appears to be to the elders at least, but the young people with the village see him as a prankster and a pain in ass when he wants to be.The neighboring village has told the people of naruto's home that they have called in ninjas to look into the local gang of bullies that have been taking what they like when they like. This including a few of the young women have gone missing and none have returned. They are worried for the safety of the women already taken and those yet to be, they have said that both of naruto's sisters should have at least two brothers with them at any one time if they leave the house. Naruto being the youngest was forcefully put into a dress so he was a unknown guard for his sisters much to his siblings enjoyment, for having long blonde hair that reached his waist when not in a pony tail. Plus the most deep blue eyes that could cast a spell on anyone, so he was often mistaken for a girl by outsiders. It's been one week since they were told ninjas would be coming and they might be there anytime soon.

While the women and naruto prepared for their arrival the men of the Raven Clan went to wait for Konoha ninjas at the gate, so to be sure, they were friendly ninjas and not the thieves who just want to get they hands on things that don't belong to them. After about half an hour of waiting patiently for the warriors of the hidden village to arrive. When the five ninjas approached the gate they said

"Yo! I'm Hatake Kakashi"

said the tall, grey haired man with the mask covering most of his face. After few moments of silence, the now known as Kakashi introduces the rest of his party,

"From left to right, starting with my fellow teacher Uchiha Itachi, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame shino. And we are all from the Hidden Leaf Village".

When Kakashi has finished with his introductions, the leader of the Raven Clan walks over with his five sons and starts his own introductions, all in turn as they step forwards and bowed starting with himself.

"I am the leader of the Raven Clan and my names is Night, now let me introduce my sons to you. This is my eldest son Goku, my second oldest Kai, my third eldest Yurik, my second youngest Tinashe and finally my youngest son Musica. It's a pleasure to meet you all and welcome to our humble village. Please feel at home here and follow me, to my family home".

As the group of eleven walk down the main part of the town, receiving stares from the local as they head towards the Raven family compound, where the women were waiting for them to enter their home. As the group came closer to then fence of the little compound the wife of the leader came forward with her three daughters and they bowed together to the newcomers.

"Welcome strangers, this is our home and I am the wife of Night, my name is Day.( She bows once again) these are my beautiful daughters, here is our eldest Kairi (bows), our second eldest Maya (bows and smiles sweetly) and we have our youngest, but um...shy daughter Azula.(a.k.a naruto bows with shy smile and goes to hide behind his older sisters) please come inside for green tea after your long journey and Goku will lead the way inside."

"Thank you" was said by a quiet Hinata and then they followed Goku inside leaving Night, his wife and three daughters to walk behind the rest. When the parents were finally together soft smiles were exchanged as they thanked each other for their quick thinking on their feet about their youngest.

Once everyone was seated within the room of the house, the two youngest daughters start serving the tea. The conversation starts of why the ninjas were called, Goku stands up and starts explaining the situation to the visitors,

"We have called you here to our village to recover our missing friends from within our villages and also the surronding villages, we have also had food stock taken by these good for nothing thieves "

then Kai second youngest son also stands and says

"we wish for our sisters to be protected by you also, we fear for their safety, as they wish to travel to the bigger villages to improve their education."

Itachi replies for the Konoha team,

"we not fail in our mission to protect this village or the Raven Clan, and we will bring back all those who were taken before we arrived."

Then Shikamaru says,

"This is too troublesome, can't we just let Hinata look after the three sisters, anyway she about the she age as the youngest. While she is doing that we can go search for those who have gone missing and take care of the thieves."

After a further talks on the situation, Day shows her guests to the rooms which in which they can rest from the long journey before setting out the following morning.

LATER THAT NIGHT

While all the ninjas spoke to the men of the house while the three daughters were meant to be in the bathhouse, but they were really somewhere much more fun. While the three sister walked silently though the upper rooms leaving chaos to be discovered once the ninjas have retired to their rooms. To find some pleasant and not so pleasant surprises awaiting their return for the fun to bring in the eyes of the mischievous sisters. Once the sisters had finished with they fun, they returned to the bathhouse to quickly wash before they came back to the group waiting for them in the sitting room. When the supposedly innocent daughters came back to the others, clean with soft smiles on their faces and a light evil glint in their bright child like eyes. As the ninjas were walking past the girls on the way to their rooms, there was a air of suspicion around the way the girls looked at them.

thats all until i get some reviews

laters!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's life as a Raven: 2

after ten minutes of silence in which the ninjas washed and changed, before going to their rooms.

Five screams came within seconds of each other, from the upper floors, suddenly the family heard a ungodly thunder down the stairs and all became quiet in the living room apart from the siblings sniggering to themselves.

A servant knocks on the door and says "sorry to interrupt your family time, but it seems that your guests are not happy with their rooms. It seems there has been inappropriate behavior going on within the household. What is it that you wish to be done about the situation?".

Then Night the leader of the family leans forward on his elbows and answers the servant in his normal tone. "Please bring our guests to us, so we can explain to them what has happened, is quite usual for any newcomers".

The servants bows, backs away and slides the door as they leave. She walks a few steps, until she comes across the arguing guests by the bottom of the stairs. She heard some of what they were saying to each other and was not pleased.

"Which one of you runts did it? Come on tell me!" said a very wet kakashi.

"Well, it was clearly a shinobi, who else would be so troublesome?!" says a very flour covered shikamaru.

"Well m-maybe it was j-just a m-misunderstanding, m-maybe we accidently o-offended s-someone in pasting?" said hinata slowly hiding behind itachi with her face glowing red under the black coal covering her face. She got stared at by all the guys as thou she just said the stupidest thing in history of the world.

"I blame itachi because of his creepy red eyes, they're evil!" says a sugar coated shino being licked at by all bugs including his own.

"It's not my fault!, all my family are this way! So shut up! It's always the quiet ones!".points a angry itachi, while with his other hand still is pulling at the gum in his hair.

At this point the servant had had enough and made her presence known to the bricking group of would-be children. She coughs aloud, then hits kakashi on the head before he can say another word. "How dare you act in such a manner when in my masters home, I will not tolerate such rudeness on this premises, you will get along this minute, for my master demands your presence. I will not be patient with you any longer, I have been here long enough to know you are not due my respect. Please come this way at once". Said a clearly angered and moody servant who gave them all death stares, that would put the whole Uchiha clan to shame. A now shocked and scared bunch of shinobi, who became silent at once and followed without question, for fear of their deaths at the hands of a commoner.

When they were lead to the main living room, the servant knocked on the door, then the door was opened to the scene of the family laughing. The servant coughed to gain their attention, then bowed politely and said "here are your guests you required, I apologize for the delay Night-san. But I had trouble locating them, again I apologize for making you wait so long" bowing again, she left the way she came but left the sliding door open for the fearful ninjas.

"It's alright for you all to enter, it is safe now" said a sarcastic snickering Tinashe who was trying not to make it to obvious that him and the other siblings were laughing their heads off while holding their stomachs. When the unhappy messy shinobi walked into the room the siblings and their parents couldn't hold their laughter no longer and the sound could be heard throughout the silent village. The shinobi stood stunned by the way they were treated after such a rude experience.

When Night saw his guests displeasure, he tried to understand what happened to them. "I'm sorry for my (cough) rude laughter a few moments ago. (Coughsnickercough) could you please tell me and my family what happened, to make you come (coughs slightly louder) in here in such a state of disarray!" turns away yet again trying to hide his loud laughter with his hand, pretending it's a bad chesty cough.

Itachi with his sharingan spinning wildly with rage, he is the first to speak but in a un-shinobi like way. "Do you not see this gum in my hair, hello there's still gum in my hair! I do not expect to go in a room which I thought was safe, but oh nooooooo!, I put my head down on my pillow and can you guess what I found? No, well then I'll tell you, GUM! That's right I found gum in my hair!" he then walks out the door in a huff.

Kakashi then stood forward trying not to drip the weird liquid covering his entire form on the floor as he speaks as kindly as he can without biting someone's head off. "I walked in to my room and got covered in vegetables soup, end of story" was the bitter response from the masked jounin, who just steps back in line.

Hinata stepped forward embarrassed by the way she looked in front of her employers, and said meekly "I m-may have gone into the w-wrong room by m-mistake and t-tripped over a thread in a room your s-servants w-were cleaning."she then bows quickly and leaves the room to wash her face.

Shino, who was gritting his teeth together to calm his foul mood, so as to speak with respect. "I entered the room given to me for my stay, when I must of set off a trap of some sort and now I am covered in honey and coated in sugar. I solely blame Uchiha-san for this and feel nothing against the Raven Clan, please accept my deepest apologies if I offend you with my bitter tone" he then bows and walks out the room silently.

Shikamaru steps forward last and simply says "I got covered in flour, what else can I say? it's troublesome" he also bows and leaves Kakashi alone with the raven clan.

"I'm afraid I have some explaining to do, (coughcough)some of the village youth are weary of newcomers here and so they try to get rid of newcomers this way. They are very untrusting, I'm afraid so they may appear to be yobbish but I can tell you, once you have been here a few days, these types of things will stop. Just please give my village some time to adjust." Says Day as some sort of peace offering to the head of the Konoha shinobi group.

"I completely understand Day-san and I apologies for my fellow ninja's actions."said Kakashi politely as he bows and leaves the room to find the others.

When he met with the other four they agreed that they would all forget it and pray tomorrow will be better, so they separated and went to their rooms to rest.

THE MORNING AFTER

The shinobi agreed to take the sisters to go on a short walk to a neighbouring village to see their friends Rose and Lily who they hadn't seen since the beginning of the attacks.

So after they set out on the road to the Cross Village, the ninjas start spotting signs of enemies as they travel together.

Suddenly after half an hour of walking, there was a sudden sound and flash of light...

PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE CYBER CARROT STICKS LOL


End file.
